


hunter is hunting - a petopher poem

by DenaCeleste



Series: Fandom Poetry [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Content, Embedded Audio, M/M, Peter POV, Poetry, reader is the hunted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>the scent of your blood, the joy of the fight</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>a poem inspired by thoughts and impressions of Peter Hale and Chris Argent</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, my fandom thoughts are coming in a rather poetic form. I'm taking advantage as the words flow out. Again, with heavy Peter POV.

rough sandpaper skin and gun oil  
bliss to my senses but danger to all else  
hunter is hunting you down

i have claws and fangs and dangerous reflexes  
he has no need to fear these things  
my hunter is hunting you down

i race and bay at the moon in the night  
outpacing, outmatching, you're done  
the scent of your blood, the joy of the fight

my hunter will kill you now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recorded audio of _hunter is hunting_ , a poem written and read by DenaCeleste
> 
> (text can be found in chapter 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to do some audio recordings of my original poetry for fun, but also wanted to take a crack at some of my fandom poetry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste), or go listen to my other tracks on [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/dena-celeste)!

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me on [Tumblr](http://denaceleste.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/denaceleste)!


End file.
